Coffee
by racecarracecar
Summary: Momentarily still, Kendall broke eye contact with the cashier, hand mussing his already messy hair. "No. Nothing for me. I don't drink coffee." Slash. Kogan. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Upon realizing that his huffing and puffing was unaffecting James and Carlos, Kendall trudged after his two friends. He didn't see the great thrill of Starbucks. It was just fucking coffee. And coffee tasted like shit.

As Carlos grabbed the door, it jingled. It fucking jingled. Bells on the door were the first indicator to leave. The huge line was a close second.

Opening his mouth to voice his complaints, Kendall was met with an exasperated James. "Dude, we go to the dumb cafes that you like, one trip to Starbucks won't kill you."

Kendall's eyes rolled over. Yet, he complied and ceased his whining.

It wasn't until the line slowly dawdled down to a single older woman in front of the boys that the cashier was finally revealed. And _damn._ Kendall usually preferred blondes, and usually females, but this guy was doing it for the blonde.

Never big on hair products himself, Kendall had to silently admit that the boy's coiffed faux-hawk was worth the hassle. And when he smiled, it was slightly crooked and _god_ he had dimples.

Hearing James' voice as he ordered broke Kendall from his intense stare. Blinking rapidly, moisture returned to his eyes.

"Oh. And a cappuccino." Standing on tiptoes, Carlos ordered over James' shoulder.

"No. No cappuccino. I never said I would buy you anything." James sternly spoke, glancing over his shoulder at the Latino.

"But…James, you're my best friend." Bottom lip jutting out, Carlos circled to the side, offering a full view of his best puppy face to the taller brunette.

"Come on, James. You can spare your friend a drink." Interest piqued as the cashier spoke, antagonizing his two friends; Kendall took a step toward the counter.

"Wha? No. That'll be one cof-" Cut-off mid sentence, James' mouth hung slack as the cashier interrupted him.

"One coffee and one cappuccino. And something for this friend?" Eyes locked on Kendall.

"Why not? I'm buying for Carlos I might as well buy for Kendall." Throwing his hands up, James agreed as Carlos let out an excited cheer. He just wanted his damn coffee.

Momentarily still, Kendall broke eye contact with the cashier, hand mussing his already messy hair. "No. Nothing for me. I don't drink coffee."

"We've got stuff other than coffee." There was that damn smile. That damn crooked smile. Kendall averted his gaze once more as he continued to shake his head no.

"Alright, your total is…" The cashier's attention diverted from the blonde, Kendall zoned out and allowed himself to look up at him.

Moving to the side with his friends, Kendall thanked his impressive height. He could still see the brunette over the bags of coffee piled high on the counter. Taking advantage of this, Kendall observed the cashier as he rang up the last customer in line.

Eyes following the brunette as he finished, Kendall found himself blushing as their gazes met. Hurriedly glancing to the side, Kendall tried to pretend that he hadn't been obviously staring at the cashier. Chancing a glance back, Kendall found he was unsuccessful when their gazes met again.

Face flushing; the blonde hid himself behind his friends. He was _so_ smooth. Forcing himself to stare blankly at the wall, Kendall jumped when he heard the cashier call James' order.

Shuffling behind his friends as they grabbed their drinks, Kendall heard his voice called. Turning in surprise, Kendall was met with the same cashier. "Here."

He was holding out a smoothie. This must have been one of the coffee-free choices.

"I…I didn't orde-" Stumbling through his words, Kendall felt like a bumbling idiot.

"It's on the house." Kendall was sure he was going to melt into a puddle on the floor as the cashier flashed his smile, directed straight at him.

Smiling softly, Kendall grasped the cold drink with a soft thank you. Turning, he found James and Carlos waiting at the door for him. Trekking over, Kendall glanced down at the cup in his hand. A few scribbled letters poked out from under the grasp of his hand. Readjusting his grip, Kendall read the name 'Logan'. Smile growing, Kendall read the seven numbers that followed.

Resuming his way to the door, he peeked over his shoulder once more. The cashier, _Logan_, gave a small wave accompanied by his cheeky smile.

**There will be more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ShakenThunder and 22random ninja22, here you go my lovelies.**

Tromping across the same patch of carpet for the umpteenth time, Kendall fiddled with his phone. His resistance to call Logan was seriously waning. Phone slipping out of his sweaty grip, the blonde bent down to retrieve the device.

Sighing and finally resolving to call the brunette now, Kendall quickly scrolled through his contacts, finding the recent entry titled 'Logan'. Pressing call with a deep breath before he chickened out _again_, Kendall listened to the ringing with baited breath.

"Hello?" Reaching a hand up to his face, Kendall wiped his lips, hoping to rid himself of the ridiculous grin he now sported at simply _hearing_ Logan's voice.

"Hey, Logan?" He was however, still unbelieving of his luck; there was the possibility Logan had given him a phony number.

"Yeah. This Kendall?" Fucking _A_. It was Logan.

"Yeah, hi. I know there's that whole 'wait three days to call rule' or you might seem desperate…but…" Kendall's words trailed off as his embarrassment caught up to him.

Luckily enough, Logan seemed to find Kendall endearing as he chuckled lightly into the phone. "I'm glad you didn't wait."

#######

Nervous energy coursed through Kendall's body. He had showered twice and changed his outfit three before going back to his original choice. It was only a pizza date at his place but he couldn't help but feel giddy when he reminded himself that Logan was on his way over.

Eternally grateful that the brunette was just as eager to get together, Kendall spent a good ten minutes happy dancing around his apartment the night before after hanging up the phone.

A knock at the door brought a giddy blonde to it. Pulling it open, Kendall was greeted with the sight of Logan holding a box of fresh pizza.

"Hey." Kendall hoped to god he didn't actually sound as breathless as he thought he did.

"Can I come in?" Blushing madly, Kendall stepped to the side and allowed Logan to enter.

#######

Halfway through the movie, pizza long gone, Kendall let his eyes turn to side to sneak another glance of Logan's profile.

"Like what you see?" _Fuck_. Maybe he hadn't been that sneaky. Logan had turned his head to side as he spoke to the blonde. And he was smiling. God, those dimples. Kendall found himself extending a long finger, lightly poking the dimple of Logan's cheek.

Logan briefly chuckled calling Kendall's attention from his indented cheek to his lips. A few seconds passed as laughter fell from them before Kendall surged forward.

Connecting their lips together, Kendall pulled Logan's body close. A hand grabbed his thigh and swung it over the owner's lap. Gasping as he straddled the other, Kendall felt Logan's tongue come to life.

Sweeping across Kendall's bottom lip, Logan swallowed another of Kendall's gasps before plunging the muscle inside. As their tongues met together, Kendall let his hands circle Logan's neck.

Hitting a particularly sweet spot, Logan felt Kendall suck his tongue into his mouth. Lavishly applying attention to Logan's appendage, Kendall pressed their lips together before releasing for air with a small 'pop'.

Hands on Kendall's waist, holding him in place on his lap, Logan's chest heaved as oxygen returned to his lungs. Kendall's blushing face in front of his, Logan couldn't help but lean forward for a small peck.

#######

After rewinding the movie, the two paid attention this time, hands clasped together in Kendall's lap. Finally finishing, Kendall pulled Logan in for another kiss. Mouths working together and tongues lapping, the two had their fill before Logan stood to leave.

Following the brunette to the door, Kendall watched him put his shoes on. Standing up, Logan smiled before cupping Kendall's face to kiss him once again.

"I'll text you later." Pulling away, Logan locked eyes with the blonde as he spoke.

Mumbling an unintelligible noise in agreement, Kendall grasped Logan around the waist to pull him in for one last kiss.

Closing the door after the brunette, Kendall leaned his back on the door, waiting to hear Logan's car start. Instead, Kendall felt a vibration in his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he looked at a new text from Logan.

'It's later now.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Some Clarification: A few months in the story's timeline have progressed between the last chapter and this one.  
**

Logan was a sucker. After telling Kendall _countless_ times that he needed the peace and quiet of his dorm room to study for an upcoming test he gave in the _second_ the blonde started to whimper into the phone. Logan was a sucker. And he was whipped.

In reality, Kendall was behaving himself. Sitting on the old couch in his apartment, Kendall watched a muted hockey game as he allowed Logan to flip through the pages of information from the dinky table in the adjoining kitchen.

Logan snuck another quick glance to the silent blonde. In reality, the problem was _Logan_. He had a hard time not touching Kendall. So, huffing in annoyance at himself, Logan trekked over to the couch with his book.

Plopping down, Logan ignored Kendall's questioning expression. Stretching his legs out, he let them fall into Kendall's lap. With Kendall's hands coming to rest comfortably on his thighs, the brunette returned to studying.

A few moments passed in relative silence as Logan repeatedly glanced up to observe the side of Kendall's stubble ridden face. He really did like how _good_ Kendall looked with the scattering of hair. Of course, the scratching on his own skin was hell. On more than one occasion, Logan awoke after a night filled with bedroom antics to find his the skin surrounding his mouth red with irritation.

"I thought you were studying." Jostled from his thoughts, Logan brought down the hand that had been subconsciously stroking his own chin.

"We both knew it wasn't gonna last long." With that, Logan closed his book and tossed it to the floor. Shuffling his legs up to bend at the knee, he made grabby hands at a laughing Kendall.

Hands each grasping a knee, Kendall spread them gently to allow his body between them. Sides cradled by Logan's legs, Kendall leaned down to kiss the other.

Feeling the blonde pull away after one short, measly kiss, Logan grabbed the back of his head. Tangling his hands in Kendall's hair, Logan brought their lips roughly back together.

Gasping as Logan nipped at his bottom lip, Kendall opened his mouth into the kiss. Overpowering the other and pushing his tongue forcefully passed Logan's, Kendall was rewarded with a low groan.

Tongues wrestling lightly for a few moments, Logan pulled away. "Bedroom."

"How are you supposed to finish medical school if you don't study?" Growling at Kendall's cheeky teasing; Logan latched his mouth on the other's collarbone. Sloppily chewing at the skin, Logan pulled away to admire his handiwork.

"Now." Spitting the word out, Logan grinned with Kendall as he was lifted from the couch. Legs wrapping tightly around Kendall's waist, Logan reattached his mouth to Kendall's as the blonde fought to work his way through the living room to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some smut, dedicated to xCallMeLogiex for making me literally laugh out loud. And RosesAreForWriters, Posco, I Love KL, and Shaken Thunder for being so darling.**

Breath hitching, Logan reached a hand down to tangle in Kendall's blonde locks. It was a struggle to keep his hips still. All he wanted to do was thrust up and fuck Kendall's pretty little mouth.

Vaguely recalling the last time he had lost control of his body in the throes of a blowjob from Kendall, Logan grunted as he recalled the look on his face.

Sure, the blonde had said it was alright, but only after his coughing fit subsided. And the tears welling involuntarily in his eyes had Logan mentally smacking himself over and over again.

It's just; Logan has a hard time when it comes to Kendall and his mouth. He found it hard to believe that he's the first guy the blonde had ever been with. While unsure of his actions, Kendall was _made_ to suck cock. Or maybe just Logan's cock.

Speaking of which, he had pulled off and begin suckling the head of Logan's swollen erection. Swirling his tongue around every now and then, Kendall glanced up from beneath his lashes. The look of faux innocence that he sent up to Logan left the other moaning between his panting lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**I never had much of a plan for this story passed the first chapter. This is the last chapter. Smut for waiting so patiently for nothing.**

Hands roughly grasping Logan's shoulders, the taller of the two pulled the other close. Alternating between nipping at Logan's neck and pushing his lips sloppily to Logan's, Kendall walked their tangled bodies to the bed.

Releasing Logan, Kendall allowed him to fall to the bed. Exhaling as his body collided gently with the mattress with a slight huff, Logan propped his body up by his elbows. Poking his tongue out to wet his lips, he appreciatively looked on as Kendall made a show of removing his clothing.

Standing stark naked before the shorter man, Kendall moved forward to reach a hand under Logan's shirt. Short nails bluntly trailing down Logan's stomach, he grasped the bottom of the material and yanked it over.

Yelping as his shirt undoubtedly was stretched out from the rough treatment, Logan barely had time to blink before Kendall's large hands were scrambling at his jeans. The denim material, caught with his boxers, soon joined the rest of the clothing strewn across the floor.

A soft demand, bordering the lines of a request, led Logan to turn over to his knees. Kendall's hands found purchase in the globes of Logan's ass before his face. Tentively spreading them, Kendall bent lower. Leveling, Kendall groaned as Logan's opening quivered.

Quickly wetting his digits, Kendall slowly brought his middle finger to circle Logan. Leaning over the other, pressing their bodies together, Kendall left his finger slowly enter before retracting.

Pausing as Logan body vibrated underneath his own with a breathy moan, Kendall chose to forgo the prep. Spitting onto his palm a few times, he grasped his own manhood. Tugging lightly and moaning at the stimulation, Kendall spread his saliva over before rising to his knees.

Kendall pushed it slow and steady, not stopping until all the way in. Just the way he knew Logan liked. Hands grasping the sheets beside Logan's own clenched fists, Kendall fought to stay still.

Slowly rocking his hips from side to side, Logan craned his neck around, lips seeking Kendall's. Capturing them together, Kendall moaned as he began to swiftly thrust in and out and _again_.

**Yeah…it's done.**


End file.
